Naruto! Sasuke and Siren arc!
by Disciple of Dissonance
Summary: A new twist on a familiar tail. Did you ever listen closely to Madara when he revealed the truth about Itachi to Sasuke? Did he say... Lover? Join me in rewriting the past of Konoha and making history for the entire ninja world!
1. The Surprise Guest

(Before we begin I want to give credit right now to Masashi Kishimoto, Shoen Jump, and everyone else who works to make Naruto both the anime and the manga possible. The first couple lines in this Fanfic are straight from Naruto the manga volume 43, pages 216-218. I am being very specific to avoid plagiarism. The credit for the opening is NOT mine! I simply turned it from manga form to that of a regular book so I could show where my story interjects. I hope you all enjoy my version as much as the real one. Thanks for reading. P.s. throughout the first few chapters there are some similarities to the original storyline until the new characters begin to exert their influence, please remember that all of the story line I skip over, that involves characters that are not the main focus, is following it's original path until it converges. Aka Naruto (and everyone else) is still doing exactly what he did in the manga. PLEASE REVIEW! I love your opinions.)

Ch. 1 The Surprise Guest

Sasuke sat tied up in a dark room, Madara sat nearby on a wooden box, the entire room was made of stone lit only by one small candle. He sat looking stunned at what Madara was saying.

"Your eyes didn't see through Itachi at all. Nor a single one of his illusions. Itachi..." Madara stood and began to slowly approach Sasuke, "...killed his friends, his superiors..." he pulled out a kunai."...his lover, his father, and his mother..." he knelt down in front of Sasuke, kunai in hand. "But his little brother alone... He could not kill..." Madara cut the ropes binding Sasuke. "He killed all of his own emotions, save for crying tears of blood, and slaughtered his own flesh and blood for the sake of his village..." Sasuke stared intently at Madara, unable to move, consumed by the reality of what he was being told. "but he just couldn't bring himself to kill you. Do you understand what that means?" Madara sat down cross legged in front of him. "To him, your life... Was more precious than even the village."

Sasuke stared, horrified by what he had just learned about his brother. Then, from the dark side of the room, a figure dressed in the Akatsuki robe emerged. All that was visible of the actual person were the dark eyes contorted in anger and the black hair that surrounded them.

"Why... Why did you tell him Madara?!" the figure spoke, the voice was feminine. She looked at the masked man with hatred and malice. "You made a promise! You promised Itachi you wouldn't tell him a thing!" mild sadness tainted her hatred. "How could you betray him like that?"

Madara didn't give it a moments thought. "The same way he was able to betray you, because the value of duty ranks higher than the value of friendship."

The woman gritted her teeth and, with a motion so fast Sasuke couldn't even follow it, a kunai went flying, aimed dead center at the opening in Madaras mask, but it phased right through him.

Sasuke remained calm but he was confused by what was happening so far. Madara wasn't even fazed. "Now Siren, calm down... You're not in your right mind at the moment."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it... Your a traitor, you always will be! You always have to hurt the only ones really trying to help you!"

Madara sighed and let his head slump a little. "I'm not dealing with you today." He glared at her in a way that let her see the glow of his red eye beneath his mask. "Leave before I send you to a shallow grave, you'll join your lover soon enough if you persist in your attempts at insulting me."

"I'll leave... But only with the boys assured safety, and a vow that he will stay that way as long as you hold the power to make it so." Siren stared him down, not bothering to avoid eye contact with Madaras sharingan.

"And why would I owe you that courtesy?" Madara pulled himself up off the floor and stood facing Siren.

"You don't... You owe Itachi." she peered down at Sasuke giving him a sad look. "And for now the boy comes with me."

"He isn't just a boy, and I am not forcing him to stay here, the binds were for his own protection, he is free to go whenever he pleases, and he is aware of that fact."

She didn't reply to Madara, instead she kept her focus on Sasuke. "Sasuke, let's go, I know you don't know me, but I know you..." she looked down and her cloak shrouded her entire face."you may not remember," her voice softened, she reached her hands forward and undid the top of her robe so that her face could be seen, she had very long hair and a pretty face, she smiled a somber smile at him with almost pleading eyes. "But I used to come over a lot... I was good friends with your family... Please try and remember Sasuke... I knew you when you were just a baby."

Sasuke stared at her face, trying to remember, or to figure out if this was some trick but nothing came to mind. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Why would I?" he ambled to his feet, having somewhat of a hard time. He used the wall to support himself slightly, he wasn't healed fully yet after his battle with Itachi.

"because..." she frowned. "I'm the only one left who can tell you about your brother, the way he really was... When we were kids, growing up, what it was like being an agent for the clan, and an ambu black ops for the village... His life and all the old stories about the Uchiha that you were too young to hear before..."

"and how would you know any of that?" Sasuke glared at the mention of his brother, he wondered who the heck this woman was that claimed she new so much about him.

"I can't believe you can't tell for yourself right now." she looked him in the eyes and hers shifted suddenly from a smoky black to a bright red with three small black partial yin yang signs in each of them. "I'm an Uchiha... though I can't carry on the name like you can, and I can't carry on the blood either... "

"that's..." Sasuke stared.. Everything he had known to be true up until this point was being challenged, Itachi was a martyr, not a villain, the village was more evil than the akatsuki, the Uchihas were feared, not respected, and now, he wasn't the only one left... There were two others... _Madara, the leader of the akatsuki and original holder of the mongekyu sharingan. And this woman, Siren, Madara had called her, another member of the akatsuki? And did Madara imply... No... That can't be._ He thought to himself

"Sasuke, please... Just this once trust someone else. If you don't care about what I have to say then you can go your own way as soon as we're out of here." She held out a hand to him as a way of showing submission.

He stood upright and looked from her to Madara and back. "fine." he turned to Madara. "Where are my cloths?" He ignored her hand completely.

"Destroyed." Madara pulled four akatsuki robes from out of nowhere. "but you and your team, hebi wasn't it, can use these, if your willing to." Sasuke snatched them without a thought or a word and sliped one on quickly as he whirled around toward the exit. When he got to the door he paused and looked over his shoulder nonchalantly. "I thought you were in some kind of hurry. You coming?"

Siren looked down almost smiling; she did up her robe then followed after. "Your team is waiting for you. Let's meet up with them."

Sasuke turned away again and just before exiting said quietly. "Its all the same to me.. I thought they'd be dead by now."

* * *

Sasuke stood on the cliff where he had met up with his team who were now clad in black and red akatsuki robes, he stared out over the water while the rest of the team, along with Siren and Madara who followed, tried not to watch him to closely. He cried silently, for his brother, for his family, for everything that he now considered to be lost to him... Soon he banished those tears and swore to himself they'd be his last. He took a deep breath; his team looked concerned for him, as did Siren.

Siren was the one brave enough to speak first. "What now, Sasuke?" she held her knees. Though it was hard to tell with how large her robe was on her.

"We are no longer team hebi... We have she'd the past as a snake sheds its skin. From now on, we are team Taka... And we have only one objective... To destroy the hidden leaf village."


	2. Team Taka Dynamic

Ch. 2 Team Taka Dynamic

Sasuke had accepted what Madara had said as the truth. After reviewing the night Itachi slaughtered his clan, he remembered that Itachi had been crying. That was proof enough for Sasuke. As for what Siren had told him, he still couldnt recall anything about her from his past, not that he bothered thinking much about his past before now. None the less he was sure to be cautious around her and would keep her nearby for now to see exactly what kind of angle she was trying to work by telling him all that she had. He hadn't accepted Madaras offer to transplant his brothers' eyes either, because he knew that what he was going to do went against everything Itachi had wanted.

The group had gathered in an underground room, once again, everything was made of stone. All of team Taka as well as Siren, Madara, and Kisame were present. Team Taka still wore the robes given to them. Sasuke plopped down in one of the two chairs at the large table. Siren perched on the other one, sitting oddly, more crouching that sitting really. Madara decided to sit on the table about halfway between the two almost as if anticipating something. The rest of team Taka stood around one side of the area and Kisame on the other, each with their own focus.

"Your goal," Madara began imediatly, "how do you plan to reach it?" he inquired Sasuke.

"The elders must die; I couldn't care less about the rest of the village." Sasuke was calculating his next move already.

Kisame snickered Apprehensively, "if you aim for the top the lower ranks will act as shields. It won't be easy."

"There are ways to do his without turning the entire village into a blood bath." Siren interjected, "if we do it right we can get away clean." She sat back and focused her thoughts on a moderately peacefully resolution.

Kisames shark eyes looked at her incredulously. "You five weaklings don't have what it takes to get the job done either way."

Suigetsu let loose a mocking laugh. "You really shouldn't under estimate us lord Kisame." A devilish smile spread across his face. "A mistake like that could get you killed!"

"Five..." Karin sat wondering how she, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo made five members.

"We never did get to finish that little match from the other day, lord Kisame."

"Stop it, Suigetsu..." Jugo interrupted.

Siren watched the situation carefully feeling as the tension in the room began to rise.

Suigetsu smiled and laughed quietly before lunging over the table at Kisame with his blade drawn. Kisame didn't move nor did he take any sort of protective stance, in the blink of an eye Madara and Siren had both intervened. Madara had blocked Suigetsus blade with his arm and Siren had moved to restrain him, holding a kunai tight against his throat and restraining his entire body. Suigetsu was amazed by their speed and the fact that Madara had blocked his swing so easily.

"You idiot!" Karin said, pulled out of her thought process, she adjusted her glasses. "What do you think your doing?!"

"My goal is his sword! The Samehade is the only reason I joined this team in the first place!" Suigetsu started to struggle which reflexively caused Siren to tighten her grip on him causing him enough pain to stop, for now.

"Sasuke, you lack control." Madara put simply.

"Suigetsu is insolent and on the verge of insubordination." Siren added while also adding more pressure to Suigetsus arm in hopes of deterring the idea of any more action.

"Sasuke," Jugo spoke, "what should be done." as if expecting some sort of retribution for his team mate.

Sasuke paused for only a short moment. "You can do as you please," he addressed Suigetsu, "but I warn you, you won't be able to beat him yet." Kisame smiled at the challenge implied in the word yet.

Sasuke shot Siren a silent command with a glance and she released Suigetsu who fell onto his butt on the floor in front of her. "That's cold," he said, "but don't worry, we'll be eating shark for dinner soon enough." he smiled showing off his sharp teeth.

With that small exchange Karin registered who was the supposed fifth member, "wait a minute, why is she suddenly a part of our team?!" she said pointing to Siren who had returned to her seat, sitting normally this time. "I don't recall anyone inviting her along." truth was that Karin was threatened by Siren. _She is beautiful with perfect skin and hair, not to mention the dark and mysterious appeal she and Sasuke both share. At this rate she might just steal him away from me! I can't let that happen, she needs to go!_

Siren looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and bemusement. "Someone has to keep an eye on Taka."

"What for? We aren't children who need babysitters!" Karin bickered.

"Akatsuki and Taka have similar interests," Madara interrupted before things could get out of hand. We would be stronger together than apart. Therefore we will work cooperatively."

"What's in it for us?" Sasuke asked eyeing Madara suspiciously.

"We will share the tailed-beasts. We have seven, we need two more."

"Wow.." Karin was distracted by her own thoughts. "The tailed-beasts are basically like giant chakra weapons." she thought for a moment. "It's not a bad offer."

Siren frowned staying silent though, she watched sasukes reaction closely. He smiled slightly and laughed once. "so you still haven't obtained the nine-tails?" he said mockingly

Madara acted as if he had hit a rather sore spot. "Akatsuki will handle Naruto, Taka will retrieve the other."

Siren smiled, it was almost a bitter smile thpugh. "And that's why I'm along, I will provide you with details, also I will act as a monitor to ensure Taka is keeping to their word." then looked to Karin who did not look to happy but could find no logical argument against what had been said.

"but,"she attempted to argue her point anyway.

"Enough Karin." Sasuke spoke before she could get anywhere with it, "Siren is the newest member of Team Taka, my decision is final." and with that no one had room to argue so she shut up though her mind still raced with fears that Sasuke would be stolen away from her somehow by this new member.


	3. Through The looking Glass

Ch. 3 Through the Looking Glass

Team Taka set off for the Hidden Cloud Village soon after the meeting, once night fell again Siren insisted they stop for the night. Everyone else found that quite annoying but Sasuke agreed.

.:shes just slowing us down, I say we slit her throat in her sleep and say the beast got her so we can be done with this.:. Suigetsu grumbled internally, very unimpressed with his new team mate.

.:ha! I knew she would be nothin but a nuisance! Soon Sasuke will see that I was right and shell be long gone.:. Karin gloated smugly to herself.

.:these wood... They are so peaceful, I'm in control here.:. And his new team member was the last thing on Jugos mind.

They started a small fire and ate, by the time it was midnight or so, Suigetsu had passed out on the ground by the fire and Jugo had made himself a comfortable place to sit up in a tree where he dozed off from time to time. Karin sat by a tree next to the large trunk Sasuke leaned up against as he stared intently into the flames, thinking. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open and soon felt sleep consume her.

As soon as everyone else was asleep Siren, who had been feinting sleep against the tree across from Sasuke, opened her eyes and moved them to rest on him.

Sasuke feeling them looked away from the flames to her. She stared him in the eyes and within moments the scene around them began to change. All of the trees except the ones they had their backs on seemed to drift away creating a large open dirt area all around them and a clear night sky that seemed to go on forever, the fire remained the same except that the crackling of it faded out as did all other sounds that used to be surrounding them. This all happened quickly and in response Sasuke used his sharingan preparing to take control of this illusion.

"wait." Siren said softly. "I just want to talk, I swear, all I wanted was somewhere private... I thought if I were to take you off somewhere one of the others would wake and follow. Her eyes were still normal, Sasuke could feel exactly what was real and what wasn't, it was a weak genjutsu.

He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again they were their usual smokey black. "Fine. Make it quick." he watched her closely.

"I can't guarantee i will... I need to ask you something." She waited for a response but he simply stared, waiting. So she continued. "Do you honestly believe Madara is going to give you anything? Do you think working for him will give you an edge on anyone? All your doing is turning yourself and your team into wanted criminals. You could go home, be a hero, get pardons for your friends; this could become an inside job. Did you ever stop to think that the greatest illusions are the ones we can create without chakra?"

He sat quietly and resumed starring into the fire. "I don't work FOR anyone. I'm using the akatsuki to get the tailed-beasts... If Madara doesn't hold up his end of the deal, I'll just take all of them. "He scowled into the flames." I don't need an edge; all I need is my vengeance... On everyone who made my brother suffer the way he did." his hands balled up into fists at his sides. "I will do what my brother should have done.. I will destroy the hidden leaf village and restore the Uchiha clan to its former glory... I will be the sword of judgement that claims all who stand in the way of my hatred!" as he spoke the anger inside of him grew. He took a breath and regained his composure quickly.

"I see... Sasuke, you may not believe me but hate is not the strongest thing out there," she laughed softly, "Itachi wanted to ensure you would hate him, maybe he taught you that lesson a little to well." she smiled somberly.

He glared. "Don't talk about my brother like you knew him!" he almost shouted.

Siren stopped smiling and looked Sasuke in the eye. He glared at her fiercely. "Sasuke..." she didn't know how to put it." I did know him... We were the same age, in the same class, from the same clan... Well, I'm not actually an Uchiha by birth, so I don't carry the blood; I was the victim of one of Orochimarus experiments... But... that's not the story your interested in, I'm sure."

Like someone changed the channel the entire scene around him changed, he was no longer sitting up against a tree but instead the side of a family's house, he lurched to his feet and used his sharingan, but the illusion this time was strong. It was day time and he knew where he was because not to far away he spotted the nostalgic pond that he had used for training as a child. There was a small boy on the dock and for a moment he thought he might be looking at an illusion of his younger self, but upon closer inspection he could see that it was not. The boy made the hand signs and took a deep breath before casting a large fireball jutsu that engulfed the entire lake. It was larger than even Sasuke had been able to accomplish at that age.

"He was a true prodigy." Sirens voice started Sasuke slightly and he turned to look at her, she was staring reminiscently at the boy on the bridge. "Your brother I mean," she pointed to the boy on the bridge and Sasuke looked in disbelief until he realized it really was his brother. "even when he was really little, he practiced every day," Itachi couldn't be more than six in this scene.  
Soon itachis father came walking down to the river with another man that Sasuke didn't recognize.

"Itachi! Son." his father smiled proudly at him, "you remember Mr. Uchiha Saito don't you?"  
Itachi looked to his father then to the other man, "yes father." he bowed respectfully.

"Good, his child is looking for someone to train with, Saito is a busy man and can't keep up with work as well as train his child, so would you be willing to take on a new sparing partner? Who knows, maybe you'll make a new friend."

"Sure. I like training with other people." he shot his father a sweet smile.

"Well, go on and introduce yourself." Saito smiled down and addressed his child then stepped to the side. A small girl emerged rather reluctantly. She looked up at her father and frowned, he smiled and nodded.  
She sighed then she took a step forward and spoke timidly, "Hi, my name is Kanade Uchiha..." she looked down avoiding eye contact.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, it's nice to meet you."

There was a short awkward pause before Siato cleared his throat. "Ah yes," Itachis father got the hint," we have more work to attend to, I'm sure you too will find plenty to do, and son." he smiled and leaned a little closer, "don't underestimate your opponent because of age, gender, or appearance." Itachi nodded then his father patted him on the head and then dashed away quickly with Saito.

There was a pause as Itachi looked Kanade over who stared at the ground, her black hair shrouding her face. He smiled, "Wanna play tag?"

She looked up at him, "uh... Well, ok."

"I know the perfect spot." he came up with a big smile and grabbed her by the hand, gently pulling her along until she followed after him. "Come on! Can you keep up?" he laughed and she smiled.

"I'm a good runner!" She laughed too then raced to keep up.

"Shall we follow them?" Siren asked Sasuke who had been completely absorbed by what was happening.. .:it's brother... Laughing, smiling... Normal.:. He watched for a moment then took off in the same direction as they had. Siren smiled, "I thought you might find this interesting, for whatever reason."

When Itachi arrived to the spot he had been heading for they were neck in neck, Sasuke and siren perched on nearby trees, watching.

"You're really fast." Itachi said with a smile. Neither child was out of breath.

"So are you." Kanade laughed.

"Hey, Kanade, I have a question for you?"

"What is it?" she looked confused but seemed much more comfortable around him than she had been earlier.

His smile faded some. "Do you have your sharingan yet?"

Her smile evaporated as well. "why? Do you?" she asked timidly.

He smiled again, in a flash his eyes turned red.

"Wow." Kanade smiled back, "you already have all three doors open!" she looked amazed.

"What about you?" He switched them back and came to sit, he offered her a seat next to him.

"Well... Papa said not to show anyone..." she joined him, sitting a cautious distance away from him.

"Why's that?"

She looked down and made her voice sound grave. "He says great power can lead others to be tempted to do wrong."

"I promise I won't do anything bad, and I won't tell anyone either, I know you don't know me, but I promise you can trust me." he smiled at her.

"Well... Ok." ,and her eyes shifted red.

"You have all three gates open too... That's cool, just like me." he complemented her and she blushed lightly.

"Thanks. But you know what's cool?" she laughed and Itachi looked at her questioningly, "My eyes do another funny thing." she closed her eyes and a moment later the illusion shifted again and they were back to the empty dirt field.

Siren, looked over to Sasuke, they were both back under their trees. "Did you enjoy?"

"Why did you show me that?" Sasuke replied disdainfully.

"It's the first part of the story I want to tell you... The story of how your brother was made into the great man he was. I can only show you what I have stored away in my memory, that's what that last jutsu was, a memory pulled from my head."

"Were you that girl?"

"I am. Kanade was the name my parents gave me, Siren was a name given to me by my enemy's."

"How exactly did you get that name?"

She smiled and closed her eyes, "tonight is about your brothers past, not mine, though maybe it will be revealed along the way. If you want to know more that is, or, you can end this at amy time." After a moment of silence she smiled, "if there aren't any protests than I will continue."

"wait." he said, once again he stared into the fire.

"What is it?"

He looked up and straight into her eyes, "what is it those eyes of yours are hiding?"

She frowned and looked away. "Like I said, tonight isn't about my past..." and with that the scene was shifting again, suddenly Sasuke was back in the leaf village, though he had no idea where exactly, or even when.

(To be continued... Please review, I love to hear other peoples opinions about my work. Please and thank you.)


End file.
